


Study Hour

by OmgPandi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmgPandi/pseuds/OmgPandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were eventually kicked out the library for all the noise they were making.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt from the [Imagine your OTP...](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/) blog at tumblr. Originally the second drabble I wrote for a friend's birthday, but I wanted to post this one here.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Pokemon. That honor goes to Nintendo!

Hugh hated studying. It was something he never really enjoyed, no matter how much Rosa reminded him that studying was also an important part of becoming a trainer. It’s always ‘you need to know which types are effective against each others’ this and ‘honestly it’s not going to kill you’ that. Honestly, she was starting to sound like Mr. Cheren from one of the classes down the hall. Some of the kids in his class claimed that all they did was study with one lesson for proper battling and blah blah blaaaaaaaah-

Ugh. Hugh really didn’t like Trainer School. He just wanted to go out on a journey and explore Unova with a team of Pokemon by his side. Was that too much to ask for? Apparently it was according to Hugh’s parents.

While Hugh continued to grumble to himself, he didn’t notice a brunet boy with a visor walk up behind him. Seeing an opportunity to scare the crazy-haired boy, the brunet slowly crept up behind Hugh and quickly placed his hands on the other boy’s shoulder, causing him to scream. When Hugh turned around, he quickly glared at his best friend for doing that. Honestly, how did Nate _do_ that anyway? Nate was as loud as he was on a daily basis, much to Rosa’s annoyance.

“Why did you fucking-” Hugh started, before being viciously shushed by everyone in the library, including Nate. The difference, however, was that Nate was doing that stupid smile of his and was obviously teasing Hugh.

“What are you doing?” Hugh tried asking again, whispering this time. He glared when he saw Nate’s grin get wider.

“I saw you reading a book and I couldn’t help but be worried about you.” Nate answered, the teasing evident in his voice. “It’s not everyday I see you in the library! What’s the special occasion?”

Hugh continued to glare at Nate before returning to his book. He started grumbling about how ‘he was stuck with an annoying brunet for a friend’ and something that vaguely sounded like ‘can’t a guy read a book without being judged?’

“Hey! I’m not judging! I’m just surprised is all!” Nate said before also being viciously shushed by the other students in the library. Nate winced before waving an apology over the kids across the space from them. He turned his attention back to Hugh, who was hiding his face in the book he was “reading,” still continuing to curse everyone and everything for making him have to study for whatever it was he’s studying for.

Nate smiled, opening the book wider and sticking his head in the book as well. Hugh paused for a second, looking over at the brunet. In a flash, he felt Nate’s lips connect to his. He blushed madly before Nate pulled away, grinning at him again.

They were eventually kicked out the library for all the noise they - mainly Hugh after cursing the brunets existence, _again_ \- were making. The duo left the library, Nate being chased by Hugh all while laughing about how cute Hugh looked when he’s embarrassed.

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: _Imagine your OTP sharing a kiss in a library, hiding their faces behind a book._


End file.
